Gothams scarlet spider
by daz95
Summary: heroes come in all shapes and sizes, some wear tights, capes and broods, others do there own thing but all have the same thing in common, their morel code that says a hero can not kill, does no wrong. All but one and he believes in doing what need to be done and even putting the criminals away, permanently. For he is Gotham's scarlet spider. M for sexual scene and violence and more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone daz here, as you've already noticed as your already reading this but this is a new story I've started. I'll point out right now that this isn't my story idea because I adopted this story from nomadic chaos and he gave me quite a bit of help getting this done. If you like this please leave a like and review and tell me if you liked this or not , if you want but most importantly please enjoy.**

Birds was the first thing he heard when he awoke from his deep sleep and memories came flashing back to him. A deep sigh left his lips as he remembered the worse thing that happened to him that not only put him in the hospital for the last two months but also took away the smile his of his niece. How upset she was when she saw him and the state he was in and how she began beg anyone to bring back what was took from him and the tears that rolled down her cheeks that soaked everything they touched as she yelled for hours on end and made her voice horse.

Looking down and just staring at what was now his life, at what was once a driving factor in his life was now utterly useless to him. He simple looked down at his legs, at his useless unmoving, unfeeling and unhealable legs. For two months straight he, Alphonse löwerherz, a guy originally from Germany and now here in Gotham central hospital and forced to sit in a hospital bed, paralysed from the waist down and all he could feel was unspeakable, unfaltering, unquestionable rage as he remembered what and more specifically who it was that made him like this. Who it was that ruined his life and most importantly who it was who made his adorable little niece cry her eyes out in sadness. He remembered how a routine job went sideways and became a small war and how that basted clown ruined his life. The dark memories of that day was banished from his mind as a group of very familiar people enterd his room bringing a smile to his face.

The first was a short man and easily recognisable for this was Oswald Cobblepot aka the penguin. He is a short man that usually wears smart business clothes. As a reformed criminal turned business man it wasn't really that odd to see him walking about in broad daylight and not be arrested, as well as the widely known fact that he employed Alphonse when no one else did so anyone seeing him their was definitely not a surprise to anyone.

The next man that followed through was very large bear of a man having to duck slightly to get through the door way. This was Zeke nexus and a former farm boy from Texas and has the accent to go with it. Standing at around 6'9, Zeke has black skin and short black hair and big black bushy beard that covers most of his lower face (think Mark Henry from WWE but bigger) like a typical Farm boy but since coming to Gotham and joining the penguin he got in to shape and gained a lot of muscle. He came to Gotham due to some big wig politician from Gotham got greedy and blackmailed the land right from out under him and you can imagine how angry that make some, especially that everyone who meets him compares him to a bear in both looks, and in anger. During the ruckus that was caused by Zeke's appear in gothem, the large Texan stumbled across a big time player from Gotham's crime scene and seeing what the man could do during a bar room brawl, hired him on the spot and had the chief train him from the ground up. He quickly became a big player in the group and one of three Lieutenant's under the chief of crime and a big brother of sorts to new recruits and sometimes, someone to go to for advice.

The next person through the door was a small 5'3 female wearing a large jacket that said kiss my lesbian ass on the back, not that it was surprising that she's a lesbian due to her 'well known record' so to speak. The most surprising thing was the mask she wore under her hood. Her mask was black and has a very similar look to a plague doctors mask with a few obvious difference's due to the fact in is a lot smaller than a normal plague doctors make and had several small vents going along the small beak like protrusion coming out of the mask. This is Rachel Quinzel, the distant cousin to Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn and one of the few members of the family that got along. Rachel was a cop in metropolis but after finding out that her cousin became the accomplice to the joker she transferred to Gotham gcpd and to try and help her cousin but unfortunately when she got to Gotham and it was discovered who she was related to, she was shown mistrust, disrespect and even hate. Many were mistrustful of her because of her last name alone but many more took her appearance, that was very similar to her cousins, and the fact that she was also a lesbian and felt that she was the same as her cousin; crazy, psychopathic and a murderer. One year went by as this happened and while the cousins didn't hate each other and actually see each other as family they couldn't really interact due to one is a big time criminal and the other, a cop and many people be it the gcpd or anyone that even knew of her did not like her just because her name and appearance before even getting to know her. All but James Gordon as he saw her as one of the best cops on the force, however all this ends when after the batman captured the villain scarecrow.

She was entrusted to bring him to Arkham but when both the officer and prisoner got to the asylum, scarecrow got loose, due to poor security and lazy guards and took her captive before anyone could do anything else he gassed her and dragged her off deeper in to Arkham. Things got worst when Scarecrow locked both himself and Rachel in a cell and threatened to expose her to his new fear toxin formula if they didn't let him go but many of the police there was her co-workers, the same co-workers that believed that she was the same as her cousin and believed that the two were working together, and tried to call his bluff however this back fired when he injected his new fear toxin directly into her veins.

This new fear toxin made her scream in absolute terror that every inmate in Arkham heard, including her cousin, who after hearing about what was happening from passing security guards on there way to the scene, broke out and after getting to the cell attacked scarecrow and almost killed him if the batman didn't finally get there and subdue her. Rachel was then treated by every doctor available to try and cure her. Unfortunately the formula used was untested and mutated her body to produce fear gas on its own and now has to wear a mask for the rest of her life to make sure no in the same room as her breathed in any gas she breathed out. This ruined her life as not only was she transformed in to a working fear machine but she was also forcefully let go from the police force as what she became made her a liability to work with. This not only hurt her but forced her to try and find work elsewhere however a case of the wrong place at the wrong time made her situation even worse when the scarecrow once again broke loose and tried to once again capture her to find out what had happened with his formula, unfortunately when the batman got there he assumed that the two were working together despite her please to the contrary and beat her down and arrested her where she was forced in to Arkham. When Harley found out she got in touch with someone who owed her a favour and pulled a few strings and had her released from prison and got taken in by penguin. She quickly rose through the ranks and learnt how her new powers work and in doing so Rachel not only became one of three lieutenant's under Alphonse but also the biggest Womanizer in the gang as her power not only makes people experience fear but also makes them experience other things as well that she can somewhat control, like anger, confusion and to her extreme enjoyment, pleasure.

The next person coming through the door would be a very big surprise to anyone that looked at who it was under their trench coat and hat disguise. This is Eleanor lamb, the daughter to world renowned doctor and psychologist Sophia lamb. However not many would recognise her due to her in the current form of her alter ego of the she-bat. The name of she-bat originally belonged to Francine Evelyn Langstrom however after being forced to accompany her mother, who she hated with a passion, to Las Vegas for a large gathering of scientists and doctors to celebrate a new medicine's creation. This new drug sped up the natural regenerative ability to ten times of the normal human. It was at this moment that she was attacked by the original she-bat and when believing that the new medicine could very well help her, the new medication was administered to her and in doing so almost killed her but what no one knew that this new medicine had bonded the two separate DNA strands in to one and even went as far as to mutate her DNA even further and making it even stronger and making the DNA strands impossible to separate. After this the creators of the drug was laughed out of the field of medicine and called Charlatans and even spent a couple of years in jail for almost killing someone with the new drug. Not long after this however her new abilities stated to kick in and after a run in with the chief on a dark cold snowing night did he offer his help to her to get away from her mother. What no one but a select few knew was that while Sophia was a great doctor and psychologist she was a terrible mother and had absolutely no hand in raising Eleanor and even saying things to her that she was not her daughter but her genetic heir and someone that should superior to others due to her elite education, tutoring and genetics. To say her 'daughter' hated her was a bit of a understatement.

Eleanor's new power differs greatly from her predecessor and not only in power but In Looks as well for the original she bat was more bat than human and had little control but she is more human than bat while still looking very beautiful and young has a few features of a bat like long fangs, wings attached to her arms, pointed bat like ears and discoloured eyes. She stands at around 5'6 and had strategy black shoulder length hair and bright silted green eyes, pale skin and a young face with not a single fault to speak of anywhere on her body, for her body anyway for on her long toned arms were two protrusions stick out of her forearms, Sharp claws and talons replaced her nails and 3" long fangs pocked slightly out of her mouth with fur on the back of her arms and legs giving her a bat like appearance but instead of disfiguring her it only made her look more beautiful in a animalistic kind of way. With her new appearance came new abilities like increased strength, while no were near bane's insane level of physical strength was still impressive especially for a skinny 20 year English girl that never picked up anything heavier than several large library books, so being able to pick up a small car and throw it at someone was very impressive but not only was her strength increased bit her reflexes, agility, speed and senses was increased as well making her a dangerous opponent to face, especially if you count the fact she was untrained in both her powers and combat in general but with the chief training her she learnt how to adapt and embraced her new self completely.

Any other thoughts he had was forcefully push out of him, quite literally, by a pint sized blond haired missile called Amelia löwerherz or as he knew her, as his adorable niece. Standing at around 4,9 the youngest löwerherz was 12 years old with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, a small line of freckles lined her cheeks and wearing a red t-shirt with a penguin shadow printed on it and black shorts with matching black vest. With a mix of a groan of pain and deep belly laugh, the German man pried his niece from his torso and sat her on the bed where it became apparent of the big innocent grin on her face making her bright blue eyes shine like little stars, both making her adorable look even more adorable and unfortunately for Alphonse, certifying the fact that when she grew up she would be a very beautiful women and wheel chair bound or no he would show any poor soul that hurt her just how he earned one of his many aliases, the anti-batman. Though he still thinks it's a stupid name.

Just as Amelia was about to speak she was cut off by the penguin's British accent' "well it's nice to see you up lad, it'd be a dumb question to ask how your feeling with how you are now so I won't, I will have ask what you plan to do now?" The air was tense with the crime boss holding nothing back however a cute little pout gave a hint that things wasn't going to be tense for long. A cute yet soft German accent spoke out scolding the older man. "Grampa, don't be rude to uncle Alphonse, he's still upset about what the bad man did, he doesn't need you adding pepper in the wound. Stop being mean" was the cute squeaky scolding the former Gotham rouge received and to say all in the room was amused and thought it was cute was an understatement. A deep Texan drawl spoke out laced with amusement with the odd chuckle of laughter here and there. "You must admit boss, the little lady has a point. Al just lost a big part of himself quite recently, that sort of question can wait." A hum of agreement came from he two female lieutenant's, before Rachel added her opinion her voice slightly muffled due to her mask, "yep I have to agree with the little princess there, you are being a little mean, isn't that pipsqueak?" enthusiastic nod met question though it quickly followed with a huff and puffed up cheeks due to being called a pipsqueak. The heavily accented voice of Alphonse spoke through the room ending any responses, "No it's quite alright everyone, there was no harm indented in the question so there's nothing to be upset about, though you could be a little more tactful boss. Well you asked what I plan to do now and truly I don't know, maybe stay around and offer advice to the newbies coming through, but I'll tell you now if given the chance to get my legs back and get back at that Fu... Fudging clown" the paralyzed criminal shot a look to Amelia gave and innocent but know look before giggling to her self. " I'd like to pay him back for all that's he's done to me and every other poor soul he's hurt. Also dear niece of mine for how innocent you are, has anyone ever told your more evil then you look." A simple cheeky head tilt was his only response though everyone in the room knew that she knew what he was on about, the little chipmunk.

The penguin chuckled in humour before getting back to business, "yes both me and every that's had the pleasure and the unfortunate opportunity of meeting her would agree on that but enough of that, back to business. You see the reason asked was because some time ago just before you went on that job I got a very interesting piece of info, and that little wish of payback may just come true, tell me what do you know of aliens?" "That liquid goo people?" was the immediate yet adorable reply from the small German girl though when she about to be corrected her response news confirmed but crime boss turned business man, "well your half right, while not all aliens are liquid goo people, " a small groan of shame, "the one we need to talk about is as well as being the ticket to not only get your payback but more importantly getting your legs back as well. So you interested?" the small man's reply came in the form of a tense state "well I'll take that as a yes, so let stand to it the name of this liquid goo person we're after is called a symbiote and they have, if what I was told is true, a number of interesting powers from what was discovered so far, one of which happens to be high-speed regeneration.

End chapter

 **So what do you think, good, bad, absolutely mind blowing? Either way I'd like to say sorry if it seems a bit choppy, like it doesn't flow properly well it would be because of how long it took to do this chapter, I started it in march, yes you read that right march. Not including the other projects I'm working on I've been busy with stuff, lots of important stuff plus the fact when I did this I had to go to the hospital with my mom and kept on dosing off and right now as I type this out I'm in the car feeling tired and sleepy so, yer. So I'm going to sign off and if I'm lucky get this little trip done quickly then get back home and sleep. I hope you are all having a wonderful and better day or night then I am and if not well mine may suck so far but I hope it will get better and I hope yours does to. Daz signing off. Ta ta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! Wired I know, it's been quite awhile. But I had to at some point right? I'm really sorry it has taken so long. Well it's done now, and I will enjoy working on a 3** **rd** **chapter for this before I get started on a another chapter for my code Geass story, again I'm sorry for the long wait and if his story has more then a few errors. I've tried to weed them out but I'm not really good at this kind of thing. I am looking for a beta reader for my stories if anyone is interested please let me know, I've tried contacting people but they don't reply so I'll just play it by ear.**

 **Please enjoy and tell me what you think and what I can improve on.**

Gotham's scarlet spider ch2

(Two months ago)

To the far East, in dark city of Gotham is the slums. Here the poor, unwanted and the criminals of Gotham gather for what ever reason. And on this night a big exchange was about to take place between two very infamous criminals of Gotham. One, while not as infamous or as dangerous as the others is still very well known. Her skills at stealth and thievery are second to only the bat and her gorgeous and sexy body was very well known, and in the case of most men and some women, often sort after. The other criminal in the exchange was one of the most recent and infamous of Gotham's rouges as this criminal is the only one to go toe to toe with the vigilante and escape multiple times consecutively with never being caught or his identity being discovered. The chief of crime was the name many took to calling him, chief for short. While not well known or experienced as any of the other extraordinary hero's and villains of Gotham, he was one of the few, if not the only one to not only to not have been caught at all, but nothing, not even his eye colour was found by the big bad bat. To add salt to the wound, chief was not only able to escape the batman on multiple occasions, but did so after going toe to toe with him and matching in many of the fields of expertise that the bat excelled at.

Deep within the east slums, a large convoy of large armoured vehicles moved with efficiency and practice. Staying together, the large group drove through the empty, dreary and depressing roads of Gotham's backend. Passing the homeless, unwanted and the forgotten that calls this ... Place home. If you can call it that.

Slowly the convoy turn in on of the numerous empty warehouses hat many shady deals likes these take place. _'kind of cliché if you ask me'_ was the thought that when through the head of the lead vehicle's driver. Pulling Deep within and pulling just of to the side, the others pulling in behind, the driver turned back and called to the man that helped organise this whole deal. "Hey boss, we're here" his response was a quick grunt. With no other sound the lead vehicle's back door opened. A black combat boot stepped out of the armoured vehicle and stepped aside, shutting the down in the process. There standing amongst the empty space and junk of the warehouse was the second in command of the penguin, the chief of crime himself.

Standing at around 6'3, he wore all black, his boots, cargo trousers and his form fitting black t-shirt, all black and on his torso was a large tactical vest. Covering a large portion of his body was a long black leather duster with a hood over his head. His face covered by a full covering gas mask with goggles arch to them, masking his whole head from view as well as making it impossible for any to know who it was under it. In his full glove covered hand was a modified black AKM, with many modifications added on to it. Turning away from the armoured convey, he surveyed the empty space, hidden eyes narrowed in caution, instincts on a hair trigger. Turning he went back to the convoy. Returning back to the lead vehicle, he went to the boot of the vehicle and opened it. Soon he was pulling at all sorts of weapons and ammunition. A custom FN p90, a Remington 870 shotgun, two Beretta m9 pistols, a milkor mgl grenade launcher and psg1 sniper rifle. With ammo and grenades matching watching weapon. All was slung from different parts of his body, some hidden away under his coat, others simply put in different pouches and pockets On his tactical vest and belt.

As he made himself into a walking armoury, three sets of foot steps could be here walking up to him from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know who they belong to. Putting a few shotgun shells in to one of his pouches, he asked, "I take everything has been set up and everything is ready?" his voice smooth yet slightly muffled by his mask. His response was in a deep baritone voice with a thick Texan drawl. "Yer, it's all up, though I think it's a bit overkill, don't yer think? Having this many people and this well armed? For a little exchange with the cat?" The only male lieutenant of the chief voiced his concerns, as was his right.

Today they were to exchange a very recently developed, high quality, and stolen, advance sneaking suit or a.s.s for short. When he an the others were told about that titbit, he would freely admit it, he sniggered and why wouldn't he, it's actually funny. Back on topic. This suit was high grade, able to silence one's footsteps and hide most tells that would give away your position. Footprints, footsteps, body temp, any smell that was on you. Not only did it do that but it also has high levels of protection. Made from a new carbon fibre alloy, not metallic and very lightweight while still offers more protection then any body armour known to man. The entire suit was made from it and incorporated in to the a.s.s was lots of cool gadgets and equipment to play with. Infrared, night vision, x-ray vision on a small scale (your can't see for miles or through complex structures but through a small safe or wall, sure), the suit had increased strength, speed and reflexes, making the wearer almost in human (similar to the batman beyond suit but very experimental and limited). All that and more. Not only was the cat paying for it but she also paid for some 'upgrades' as it were. Nothing extreme, just a few things that match her theme. In short she stole lots and lots of things to pay for this.

"Hate to say it boss, but he does have a point. This is a lot of firepower here and last I heard the bat was busy dealing with the Riddler and a bunch of thugs he hired over in the outskirts of West Gotham. Why bring this when there no reason?" The question was asked by the notorious, or famous depending on your gender and sexual preference, former cope turned walking gas machine, Rachel Quinzel. Even though her mask muffled her voice a bit, her question was clearly heard by both her fellow lieutenants as well as her boss.

A chuckle broke the silence before an answer was heard, "true, this much firepower would be more suited to other operations, not a small routine exchange like this. But we recently got a bit of a heads up from Rachel's cousin Harley, she says Hi by the way, that a certain clown may have gotten wind of this and, if she was right, may have got a bunch a small time thugs as help. Does that answer your questions?" was the Chief's response.

A small shy yet beautiful voice, rich with an English accent spoke out. "while I would say yes it does, I must ask another, why? What does he have to gain from coming here?" The second female and last lieutenant, Eleanor Lamb Asked. Finally finished with putting away his armaments, the Chief spoke clearly and with authority, "a very good question. So here's a very good answer." Raising his voice so all of he people with him could here, "Listen up, we got word that the Joker may crash the exchange and he may have help. So stay alert, report any strange activity. The reason the Joker may make an appearance is simple. What we have is very expensive, so the cat stole quite a lot to afford this. Unfortunately she also interrupted one of the Joker's little schemes and not only helped the bat catch him, but stole from him as well. Naturally he wants pay back, our job is to make sure that what ever he has in mind for her, doesn't happen. All scenarios were covered as well as the plan, now get to!" The orders were clear, the plan already firmly in their minds. Set up heavy fortifications and prepare for any hostile action.

The wait was on. The chief and his lieutenants stood at the front, the entrance of the warehouse was clear, anyone that so much as got ten feet near the entrance they would know about it. The masked German soon got anxious, the meeting time had long since past, when the meeting was supposed to be at 7:30, the time now was 8:15. Something was wrong. Just when he turned around to order everyone to pack up and clear out, someone had arrived. Jumping down from the rafters was of the most, if not the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Standing at 5'7 with her voluptuous body only further enhanced by her skin tight leather cat suit. Her upper face was covered as was her hair, her eyes were hidden by a pair of dark goggles. Quickly shaking her stunning beauty from his thoughts, the chief spoke out to the female and asked a question that everyone had on their mind. "Well, I would make a cat joke but seeing as we should have had this exchange 45 minutes ago, I won't. Now before we begin do you mind explaining why your so late?" As he asked his question, one of his men ran up to him and gave him a large suit case containing the a.s.s. "Yer, sorry about that, bats had his little sidekick tag along, to make sure I wasn't being a naughty little kitty cat. I was surprised it took me so long to lose him." Her voice was sexy with a feline like purr adding to the seductiveness of her voice. Walking forward, her hips swinging, sex appeal up to full, it took all of the chiefs willpower not to stare like a moron. Quickly banishing his thoughts from the gutter, he walked forward as well, both meeting in the middle. He scanned the cat and saw hanging from left hip was a very large bag of, what he could guess, money. "shame, I would have liked to get this meeting over with, No offense. 'sigh' alright let's get this done. You got the money in their, right?" his voice was whimsical to start before becoming hard and professional. His response was a mere nod before she took the bag strap from her shoulder, and then dropping it to the floor. Then slowly she back away from earning a nod of respect and gratitude from the German. Without any prompt, Eleanor stepped forward, being the toughest of the three lieutenants. Opening the bag and doing a quick check, she gave the thumbs up. "Alright then" was the spoken response of he penguin's right hand. Taking a few steps forward he placed the large suitcase beside the bag before both he and Eleanor went back to were they were before, taking the money with them. "its all yours" Catwoman merely narrowed eyes and strutted forward. Stopping before the case on the ground she slowly crouched down and opened the case up.

Selina Kyle could not stop her breath from hitching. Before her was a work of art. Inside the case was a sleek and advanced looking suit. Simply looking at it at a glance she could tell it was the real thing, however at a closer inspection everything she had asked for was put in place. The helmet covered all but the lower half of her face, the front upper of the helmet was a large shinny purple visor going just past her nose, the rest covers her entire head. On top of the helmet was two cat ears with something resembling hair coming out of the back of the helmet, for what reason she would have to find out but she did like it. The suit itself was quite revealing not that she minded. Most of the outside of the suit is covered in some kind of thin black plate, the midriff and chest area of the suit had thick form fitting and very revealing cloth. This cloth while looking weak and flimsy was actually quite resistant to small and medium calibre rounds such as the rounds in most pistols and small rifles. Outer part of her arms of legs were covered in the plate while the inside was covered by the cloth, her upper thighs was completely covered in cloth to ensure movement and to remain comfortable. Her feet were covered in black boots made from the same black plates as the rest of the suit. ( **Type in to Google Catwoman play arts kai to get a better picture of what I'm descripting).**

She loved the look of this suit and couldn't wait to try it on and for it a test run. "I assume you like it? We did as asked and added all the features you wanted to have. Part of the reason why you had to pay so much more then originally asked." The masked Germans voice broke Catwoman out of her thoughts. "And do I appreciate that, this suit looks incredible though going from 40,000 to 60,000 was a bit steep don't you think?" Her sensual voice responded. A mere nod was her response in turn. With out a word he turned and gave a single to the others. This confused the thief as betraying others was not only something his wasn't known for but it was also bad for the kind of business he dealt in. Turning back to he cat the chief spoke out. "I'd recommend you take your leave. While you were drooling over that suit, one of my men told me that theirs a bunch of Thugs heading this way, and I bet you anything that it's the clown. Seeing as this exchange is done it's best we part ways." Giving a nod in response she took out her grapple and took off in to the rafters disappearing from view.

Turning around back to his group he knew the clown would turn up before they could pack away, so why bother. Instead everyone hunkered down and got ready for anything. Not disappointing them, the small army of thugs soon arrived. While the thugs thought themselves tough, they looked like children playing dress up to the heavily equipped and highly trained group of professionals. As soon as they entered the masked man's eyes never left one individual in the back. To the annoyance of the Chief and his men, a cocky looking punk stepped forward and called out, quite brazenly as well. Waving around his gun as he spoke, "alright you lot, we here for the package, so hand it over and those beauties there while your at it, and we won't shoot yer! Yer here! We work for the Joker so better do as we..." before another word could be spoken a gunshot rang out with the punk's cries of pain not long after.

The punk crumpled down holding his stump of an arm that once held his gun, the chief's custom AKM was still smoking from the shot. Lowering the gun he called out to the rest of the thugs. His eyes never left that one man, even when he shot the punks arm off, his eyes never moved. "Ok that's enough from you, so how about you get up here and tell us what you want and don't send some lackey like this dick here, 'shrugs rifle in direction of the now one armed punk' to talk for you. How does that sound to you, Joker?"

It started slowly, merely a deep chuckle that got higher and more insane as it went. Now a full blown laugh, the owner of the laughter step through the crowd of street punks, in full display of the crew of the penguin. Standing before them was the infamous Joker, however he wasn't in his normal purple suit. In its place he wore dark purple baggy trousers, a green t-shirt, brown shoes and a large orange jacket with a hood covering his head. His voice was like nails on chalkboard, painful and unpleasant. "well, well, well what have we here? Is all this just for me? I'm flattered, but I'd rather have a kitten and I believe she was just here, so why don't you find ladies and gentlemen tell me where I can find her, hehehehehe?" The small demented chuckle at the end put shivers down many people spines and while they wouldn't admit it, the lieutenant's spines as well.

Merely looking at the clown as if he grew a second head from at his butt, the masked German spoke out to him, "and please do tell me why should I do that? I'm also pretty sure our reputation speaks for itself, we don't double cross our clients." Joker smile spread even further but his brow creased and his eyes gained a dark yet amused look. "hehehe, how about I show you why?!" his demented smile never faltering as he and his men pull out their weapons and opened fire.

The punks that followed joker had as bad an aim as they did dree sense, absolutely dismal. Their shoots went wide and even when they didn't they hit the protective gear and cover the penguin's crew had set up before hand. Joker Chief Knowing not to tempt fate web into cover as they opened fire, letting the joker to quickly fire a few shots then very quickly ran like the dogs of hell was after him as his 'victims' returned fire. Seeing this Alexander ordered his men to eliminate all targets and took a few of his men and gave chase to the fleeing clown prince of crime. Following the joker through the warehouses side entrance into an adjacent abandoned close down factory. Moving fast, the four professionals entered the factory. It was dead silent, not a single sound could be heard inside. "He's in here somewhere, split up, teams of two, eyes and ears open, weapons ready. We end this clone tonight." The nodded silently and followed their orders, two teamed up and went through a separate door way and soon disappeared from sight.

Chief and his subordinate entered the old manufacturing portion of the factory. Keeping his eyes open, he signalled to his henchmen to stay by he door. He knew that most of the entrances to his part of the factory was closed off with the only real way out was through both him and cohort. Going slow, he maneuvered through the unfinished cars and parts that hung from the assembly machines. Quickly he turned he corner checking any hiding spots as he went, when the conveyer belts and old machinery came to life putting the right hand of the penguin on edge. Deeper he went turning left and right, looking up and down, keeping aware of any ambush points the Joker may use. Soon the Chief was in he back, were the complex inner workings of the manufacturing plant was kept.

Thanks to his training an experience he knew he was close. He could feel the clown's twisted gaze following his movements has he went deeper and deeper in he the inner workings of the complex machinery. One small movement was all it took to tip him off, the twisted freak, was right behind him, aim his weapon at his spine. With a bang teens fired and the trained criminal cover out the way soon returning the favour. He shots clinging and clanging of metal pipes and machinery hat was in the way, block any leather blow. Quickly, the chase was on. At an all most unreal pace, the two high end criminals raced through the abounded factory dodging any moving machine or obstacle in their way.

With sharp reflexes he sprang around and over a stack of old parts and cutting the clown of at the pass. The two collided with a large amount of force, knocking over old fuel drums that lay forgotten by an old delivery side entrance. The masked blonde wrapped his hands around the joker's throat ,and squeezed, making the arch rival of the batman chock and gasp for breath. "'chuckle, we'll look what I caught. Not laughing now are out, Clown?!" the Chief mocked he clown as he choked the life from him. "hehe...'gasp', I'll still have the last, 'choke' laugh, hehe 'gasp'" with a mere tilt of his head his responded with a question, "oh and how is that, Joker" his hands squeezing even tighter around the mad killers throat. With a strangled laugh he acted. "like this!" with nimble fingers he grabbed his joy buzzer and slammed it into the leaking fuel the German hadn't realized was on he floor. With a bang, the both of them was flung across from each other, the Chief hitting a wall and he clown, now with a burnt arm, went rolling across the floor from the force of the explosion.

Shaking his head from side to side, getting the dizziness and pain from his mind, he looked up to try and find he joker only to feel a large, excruciating agony from his back. Turning his head, the Joker stood behind him with a large jagged piece a metal, that was now lodged into his spine. With a grunt of pain from the metal being torn out of him, he feel with his back against the wall and his blood being smeared on it as he went down.

With a demented laugh, the Joker held the long Jagged piece of metal in his good hand, the flames from the blast still flickering wildly behind him. "Heheheeee, well look at what I caught, guess I will have the last laugh after all!" With those words the clown prince of crime raised the metal above his head a twisted smile on his face. "Oh, I don't think you will, in fact I hunk I will have the last laugh" his voice was strained and full of pain, his vision blurring and fading in and out. "And is that?!" that dark grin still on his face and the humour colouring his voice. His reply was simple, "LIKE THIS!" with what little strength he had left, he drew his two berretta pistols and, with what little accuracy he had left, opened fire. With his vision blurred quite a few of his shots missed, but not all of them.

One round hit his bad arm, another took a chunk from his left ear. Quickly and screaming in pain from the shots, the Joker ran to the new doorway made from the blast leading outside. Just before he could get away cleanly Chief's three subordinates came barrelling in, two ran to Chief, the last one opened fire, a few rounds hitting his lower back and right leg. With shouts of pain the Joker ran out of the hole in the wall with the one professional giving chase. Suddenly several cars drove in at break neck speeds, rescuing their boss and hightailing it out of there. Back with Chief, his men were tending to him, stopping the blood and doing what they could for him. "Hang in there boss, we got you" from there the two men picked up the masked man broken form and helped carry him out of the building. "Scheisse, can't believe I let that clown get the drop on me, should have called for back up!" the angered words spilled from Alphonse, the pain and the sheer boneheaded move he made only added to it. "can you move your legs boss?" the worry was clear in his underlying's voice, he could only respond in a negative. "Nine, I can not. I can't even feel them." That alone increased their worry by ten fold. Increasing their speed as much as they could risk, the four men returned to the rest.

(Current time)

From their it all blurred together for Alphonse, he couldn't remember much after that. He stared out the window of the large armoured truck he was in, his eyes full of anger and sorrow, all lingering from that day. "still thinking about that day, boss man?" came the muffled question from the infamous lesbian, his other two lieutenants staying quiet from were they sat opposite them. "'Chuckle, Ja, it's not something I can just forget about. I ended up a cripple from that night after all" his voice was melancholy, a slight depressed look on his face. "Hey, we know it effects you boss, bit don't worry about it to much, we, and I'm speaking for everyone in penguin's crew, would follow you into hell, regardless if you could you legs or not." Zeke's thick Texas drawl filled the vehicle, as well as filling Alphonse's heart with pride and affection. "Danke dir, my friend, it means a lot to me." A small smile spread from his lips. "don't mention it sir, our Friend as well, it's exactly why we're getting this alien for you. You deserve this." Came Eleanor's reply to someone she not only respected but saw as a older brother. Soon the vehicle they were in stopped, the doors opening from the outside to reveal a small convoy of armoured vehicles and a small army a men and women getting out preparing to storm he lab their prize was held in. Soon the radios came to life with the penguin's voice "Alright listen up, the Bat is currently being distracted by a deal in South Gotham, as you all know that is just a distraction to lure in both him and his little family as well as to keep them busy. The more time we waste here the more time the Batman can get his arse over there and ruin everything. Don't mess about, keep your eyes on the goal. Get the Chief to the lab were the Symbiote is held. As to keep his identity a secret we've dressed him up in a gorilla costume, sorry for that by the way, it's the only thing we had to disguise you Chief," 'a disgruntled grunt was his reply' "as I was saying, you've got around half an hour to ten minutes to get this done, Stealth doesn't matter, just eat in there, do what you have to, then get out. You all here me? No heroics!" with that the radio went silent, the objective was set, the siege and Wayne Inc east labs had begun.


End file.
